Don't Try This At Playa De Losers
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: During a dreaded rainy day inside Playa De Losers, Lindsay and Beth become sucked into the world of professional wrestling on TV. Influenced by the action itself, what happens when Lindsay ends up taking a little too far than expected? You might wanna find out for sure. My first cat-fight fic. May include some wrestling puns. Requested by a friend of mine.


**"Don't Try This At Playa De Losers"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Total Drama or any of its characters. Total Drama and its characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, a certain friend of mine wanted a Lindsay/Beth chick-fight fic so I decided to give it to him right away! So whoever you are, this one's for you! Enjoy, my friend!  
**

* * *

Lindsay and Beth were trapped inside Playa De Losers in the rainy weather. And it sucked too, because they had plans to do some tanning in the sun and talk about cute guys like every time. But thanks to that horrible bastard weather, their plans were shot to death. And so did Katie and Sadie, but no one cared about them. It was all about the ditzy blonde bombshell and her nerdy friend.

In a rainy day like this, Lindsay and Beth decided to go for plan B. That of course, was to find anything good on the tube while painting their own nails. They really wanted to paint their nails anyway considering that was first on the list. Maybe there was some good stuff on TV that Lindsay and Beth missed. Maybe it was a new episode of either "Austin & Ally" or "Liv and Maddie", or perhaps that awesome romantic comedy that they've been wanting to see on HBO.

As fate would have it, nothing was on. Lindsay and Beth must've forgotten the fact that it was sweeps month. The women's channel had volleyball playing, Disney Channel had nothing but bad TV movies on, and TNT had a 24-hour marathon of a crime drama that even Lindsay and Beth don't even wanna watch (not because they weren't in crime dramas).

All they did was switch channel after channel after channel until something interesting came up.

"Ohhh, this is boring!" Lindsay groaned, "Not one channel has something good on! Where is this world coming to, Bertha?"

"I don't know to be exact." Beth shook her head. "And it's Beth. Have you tried the music video channel yet?"

"I have, and it's got nothing but Real World," Lindsay sighed. "Totally not interested."

"Well, what about the Game Show Network?" Beth replied.

"Nothing but boring dating shows," Lindsay sighed again. "I just wish I could find something to watch on TV for once. Just something that doesn't have to do with sweeps month."

The blonde bombshell began switching channels fast and furiously, hoping to find some sort of show they could watch. Nothing that could bore and sleep them to death while having their nails dry.

After skipping a few channels, Lindsay suddenly came across a wrestling channel of sorts. It was mostly a Lucha Libre-exclusive channel that showed Mexican wrestlers with masks showing off their acrobatic moves. It was nothing but arm drags, hip tosses, airplane spins, moonsaults and hurricanranas all over the wrestling ring. Lindsay and Beth couldn't understand what the hell the announcer was saying on tv, because it was all Spanish. Sounds like something Alejandro would watch.

"Hey, check this out!" Lindsay exclaimed as she was enthralled to the action on the screen.

"I never seen anything like that before." Beth nodded.

"I love those masks of theirs!" Lindsay smirked. "They're like superheroes! Except they don't wear any shirts!" **  
**

"That's insane." Beth nodded again.

The match they were watching was spectacular at best. It was basically a hardcore match with tables, ladders and chairs scattered all over. The small guy with red tights and a red mask placed a fat guy with white mask and white tights on the table. And then, the small wrestler climbed up a ladder, looking to land a moonsault on that poor fat sucker.

He leaped from the ladder, only for the fat guy to move away from the table. That caused the skinny guy to crashland onto the table hard.

"Y El Good Demon pierde en esa marca!" The Spanish announcer said. "Hasta el momento, El Fartacus se encuentra todavía en este partido!" **[1]**

"Nooooo... way." Beth said, feeling hypnotized by the action. "Who would be crazy enough to try that at home?"

With her statement clear, Beth's eyes were glued to the set for sure.

But then, Lindsay came up behind Beth and whacked her in the head with a pillow! The impact knocked Beth's glasses to the floor!

"Owwww!" Beth yelled in pain. "Lindsay!"

"Sorry, Brenda." Lindsay replied. "It looked too much fun."

Taking in a deep breath, Beth decided to keep her cool and reply, "Not as fun as this is!"

Using her hands, Beth started messing up Lindsay's hair furiously, now turning it into a nesty mess.

"My hair!" Lindsay cried out. "That took me hours to do!"

"Now we're even!" Beth nodded.

Having somebody (basically her best friend) mess up her hair was the last straw. Lindsay didn't like anyone messing up her beautiful blonde lockes. So this resulted with Lindsay and Beth having a face-off against one another. Both of their eyes narrowed vengefully, hoping that either Beth or Lindsay would make the first move in this little confrontation.

Suddenly, as Beth blinked, Lindsay rushed at Beth and tackled her like Ray Lewis. But Beth managed to fight back, pounding the back of Lindsay's head into the floor repeatedly. So far, the nerd had the upper hand.

"How does it feel now?" Beth replied. "Does it make you feel stupid?"

"I'm not stupid!" Lindsay exclaimed. "I just don't know well, that's all!"

Lindsay managed to turn things over by turning Beth over. Now the blonde bombshell was on top of her best friend. To add insult to injury, Lindsay grabbed Beth's glasses. And then, she snapped them off like a twig. Beth was shocked to the core.

"Ahh, my glasses!" Beth screamed.

"You know what they say, 'You can't see me'!" Lindsay said, doing his best John Cena imitation.

"How dare you!" Beth gasped.

Angered that Lindsay would do this, Beth managed to turn her friend over and grabbed her by the legs. And then, with such surprising power, Beth muscled her friend up on her shoulders. As Lindsay tried to fight back, she nailed her friend with a powerbomb! Her blonde friend was knocked out immediately. Even though Beth didn't mean to do it, Lindsay actually deserved it in some way.

"No one... messes with my glasses." Beth spoke down with Lindsay. "You hear me, Lind-"

However, Beth was cut off when Lindsay grabbed her hand, trapped it around her thigh, and pressed Beth's neck onto Lindsay's shinbone! Lindsay was starting to choke her friend out with a gogoplata **[2]** , a move used in the MMA fighting world and by WWE wrestler, The Undertaker.

So far, Beth's neck felt excruciating pain from that chokehold. The longer she was trapped in that hold, the faster she was about to pass out. But Beth wasn't about to give up.

"I... don't... think so!" Beth exclaimed.

While still being trapped in the chokehold, Beth managed to muscle Lindsay all the way up on her shoulders. She was hoping to slam the blonde bombshell with another powerbomb. She could feel it coming. She was about to slam Lindsay to the floor so hard that a hole was about to be formed.

But Beth ended up slipping on a rug, which forced her to fall back down, sending Lindsay down with her. Unfortunately, there was no winner to this catfight as all as both Lindsay and Beth were knocked out unconscious. The catfight between them looked so brutal that it looked more like an MMA fight than a wrestling match.

The two girls were down for an entire two hours before Lindsay got back up to her feet.

"Wow, Beth!" Lindsay exclaimed. "That was soooooo much fun! I feel sorry about breaking your glasses, but still, that was a rush! What about you? Beth?"

Strangely, Beth didn't reply. She was still unconscious and unresponsive.

"Beth, are you in there?" Lindsay shouted.

Lindsay tried to best to wake her friend up, but Beth still wasn't moving.

Lindsay had expected the worst to happen. Apparently, Lindsay didn't know if her friend was unconscious or stone cold dead, but Beth was flat out of it for sure. Realizing this, Lindsay gulped at what she had done. Apparently, the dumb princess must've forgot the disclaimer warning people never to try this wrestling stuff at home. She could've paid attention to that rule. Instead, she just had to play idiot.

"Oh crap..." Lindsay gulped.

While Lindsay stared down at a fallen Beth, Heather came by with a soda in hand.

"Hey, I'm hearing shouting going on." Heather replied. "What are you idiots doin-"

And then, Heather was cut off when Lindsay whacked Heather with the pillow hard. This sent the Queen Bee out of commission for sure.

Once again, Lindsay was horrified that she'd do that to her ex-best friend. The impact that Heather took was so far horrendous than the impact that Beth took at the start of the catfight. So far, that was two stupid things that Lindsay had done.

Looking around for witnesses (luckily, there wasn't any), Lindsay grabbed Heather's body and pinned her across a still unconscious Beth. And then, she placed the pillow around Heather's hands. Fitting the image quite nicely, Lindsay shouted loudly inside the resort.

"HEY EVERYONE, HANNAH KILLED BETH!"

Finally, Lindsay took off, leaving the scene of the accident. It was better off for Lindsay to forget that this little catfight incident ever happened. And maybe, it was for the best.

* * *

 **Don't worry, Lindsay didn't really kill Beth. Then again, we don't know if she really did.**

 **Always remember fans to never try this stuff at home. You can do it outside or at a wrestling ring, but never at home. No good can come of it.**

 **[1] - Translation: "And The Good Demon loses his mark! So far, El Fartacus is still in this match!"**

 **[2] - Gogoplata - A type of chokehold in Submission grappling that utilizes the shin bone.**

 **Anyway, if you're a fan of catfight fics, you'll definitely appreciate this one. This was a request made by Jeff Hardy Fan VR1, who is a huge fan of my wrestling fics, and I would make him happy if I made a catfight fic featuring Lindsay and Beth. So I hope you're satisfied!**

 **What did you all think of this? Feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off!**


End file.
